


Ancient ways mingling with new ways

by Jena_ch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Crew as Family, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Romance, Self-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jena_ch/pseuds/Jena_ch
Summary: Niona and Jéna are fans of the Manga One Piece and one day, the dream happen : face to face with their favorite characters, both feets in their world.But is it really a dream?They have an entire wonderfuls, beautiffull, dangerous, deadly world to discover and explore. Yet, how are they suposed to survive? To adapt to their ways?Where do they want to go? Where should they go? Jéna love the Shirohige Kaizoku but Niona love the Mugiwara Kaizoku. Should they go their own way, then? After their heroes or make their own crew?Why not do it all? Whatever they want, whenever they want, wherever they want.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s), Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Original Female Character(s), Whitebeard Pirates & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Ancient ways mingling with new ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Le Retour de l'ancien Royaume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909504) by [Jena_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jena_ch/pseuds/Jena_ch). 



> This work is a translation of my other, very old fanfiction. It seems i either write better in english or we all have a bigger public, so to speak. I also took quite a bit of liberties when translation, adding some lines left and right as if i was rewriting. 
> 
> Regarless, i hope you like it.

The cold's bite on my skin was so great I was shaking like a leaf: making my teeth click noisily and my muscles cramp when I tried to huddle into myself. Yet I couldn't, wouldn't, stop my smile to form at the sight of my legs disapearing in the snow. I had snow up to my knees!  
"Excuse me!" The voice came suddently, startling me into flinching away and lifting my head up fast. "I feel ridiculous, what if she doesn't seee us either? Hey! Do you see us?"  
I could feel the blood flee my face and a cold sweat go down my back like a terrible cloak. I looked at my suroundings whithout seeing anyone and stepped away from what i could only hear.  
A voice with no one visible to own it? Nuh huh, not good.  
"Miss, do you hear us, yoi?"  
Voices. Plural. Two men. Faced with the-woman-with-absolutely-no-strenght me.  
He has a weird verbal tic.  
"Show yourself." I tried to demand but my voice had gone an few octave higher and began to shake, losing all forms of autority.  
"We can't! You are the first out of-what?, a thousand person we met- that can see us!" Exclaimed the first one, almost screaming with frustration.  
"Well, neither can you. But you're the first who hear us." The second voice was clearly more relaxed than either of us three: I was almost ready to scream along side the first. "Where are we, yoi?"  
"Near the middle school of Marly?"I nervously pointed to the building atop the hill to my right.  
"Which Isle?"  
"Isle? What? You're in France."  
I frowned at the empty air. Who ask that? An idiot?  
"In which sea?" Said First, again, his tone was joyful. As if he wasn't asking stupid and weird stuff.  
Then again, I was having a converssation with two invisible men.  
"It's a country!" I said forcefully, trying to make them understand that something was not right or comprehensible. "A country on the european continent and everyone knows it !"  
"Hey! What are-Why- "Began First, obviously offended.  
"Shh, Ace!" Intervened the second voice-man-. "There's more important, yoï. You said continent but we know of only one continent. It's Red Line and everyone know it."  
Yeah, Fuck you too.   
"What? There's six."I mumbled , completely lost." Is it a joke? There a micro and camera somewhere?"  
I looked down, searching for a micro when an imprint formed in the snow without a foot to fill it, let alone make it.  
"Not a joke, see? We leave imprints, yoï. I can even touch you -I felt a hand lightly shove my shoulder back- and still be invisible."  
Yes, I see. Well, I actually don't and It's freaky.  
"Explain." I demanded, my voice trying to die in my throat.  
"The world we know has one continent, four sea and an unregistered amount of isles. It's Red Line, Est Blue, North Blue, West Blue,Grand Line...And you're describing something very...unfamiliar."  
"And you are describing the world of One Piece. A Manga. A Book!"  
"A Manga?" Repeated First. "There's a manga about us!?"  
"Ace..."  
I narrowed my eyes at the space where First, Ace, was supposed to be and promptly lost my mind. Ace!?  
"Ace!?" I Repeated with fascinated horror.  
If Ace was really before me, he was a Dead man walking.  
"I don't believe you fr-!" I cut myself of, not liking what i was going to say.  
But still feeling it. I was going far away from all this, and fast.  
I jumped a foot in the air when i could suddendly feel a great heat against my skin and melted all the snow violently.  
"In the manga, there isn't two character by the name Ace and Marco is there? From the Shirohige no Kaizoku? Maybe in passing?" Second's question was dripping with sarcasm.  
Wich i could apreciate later. Because, holly sh-; my favorite character, Marco, was really standing before me, invisible?  
With, Ace. Ace whom thousands of people knew was going to die. And at least three quarters of them dreamed of saving him.   
"Yeah, exactly: in passing. As in, you aren't the principal Character. Or his crew." I almost regreted my words: maybe not the time to tease the two impossibilities.  
"Hey!"  
"So, will you help us, yoï?"  
"How am i even supossed to do that? There's no power in this world like yours have with the devil fruits!"  
"Wait, why aren't we the héro of the manga? Pops is an emperor!"  
"Not now, Ace." He said before concentrating on me again." Considering you're the only one who can interact with us, we'd be really grateful if you would be our host."  
Sudendly, my phone began to ring and i jumped again. In this stresful situation, the litlle thing seemed to shrill in my ears. I answered rapidly, mumbling a "esxcuse me" polite while steping away, to talk to my roommate.  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh, what is that? A Den Den Mushi? Thought there's no snail..."  
"Different world, yoï. Now ssh."  
"Jéna?"  
"Yes." I grouch, hearing this silly question. "Who else answer my cell?"  
"You-hum-can you come back?" She laughed nervously and i was immediatly on guard. "I found-well it's impossible but i met Luffy and Sanji today. I can see them but it's as if they're-like mute is on?"  
I didn't answer right away. What were the odds? Why? How?  
"And i can hear, but not see, Ace and Marco. They melted the snow. Did the other two prove their identities to you?"  
"Hum, No. I'll do it. Luffy-kun? Sanji-kun?"  
"Yes, well." I cut in rapidly before i lost her atention. "Niona, I'm comming home with the other two and we'll speak about it then. See ya."  
"Ok, yes. Bye-bye."  
I hung up almost too fast and turned toward the two invisible guys:  
"We're going to the apartment. Thirty minute walk, aproximately. At the top of this road. Luffy and Sanji are already home with Niona. My roommate."  
"Ah, Mugiwara."  
"Luffy?! That idiot! Good thing his nakama is there: i can't imagine what kind, and how much, trouble he'd be in otherwise. Or made."  
"I warn you now: you empty my fridge with your brother..."  
I didn't dare threaten Ace but my silence imply enough for me to continue:  
"You better not! We don't have the money!"  
"I swear."  
"You never keep to your words, yoï. I'll deal with it. They can just hunt or something." Intervened Marco.  
"And hunt what?"  
"Whatever there is?" Asked Ace with a smile in his voice.  
"Well, its simple: there's nothing. The City's too near."  
"Then we'll steal! It's fine, we're used to!"  
"I know." I groan."But you can't leave any tracks that lead our way."  
"No worries: that's easy."  
I'm not rassured. I cringed, knowing how he and his brothers got to grow up: horribly. And really, the chance that Marco was the same, along with a lot of characters, was quite high. That wasn't a pleasing thought. I began to lead the way home, walking in the snow for my amusement alone.  
"Walk on the sidewalk, please. You'll leave empty inprimts otherwise." I asked as i saw one make prints behind me, clearly visible and freaky in their sudden apearence, while i could hear someone step onto the sidewalk.   
Three guesses as to who is who. First two don't count. 

Niona and I stayed a bit away from the four men who were on our couch. I could only see the dips they created in the fake leather and hear them but i knew Ace was fast asleep, snoring like some monstruous beast, while the other three discovered our litlle house even more noisily. I speak of Luffy, it's not surprising.  
"Did they prove who they are?" I asked my friend.  
"Sanji flew." She answered, voice tight with the emotions and a smile thiner than air. "And Luffy let me strech him to my heart's content. And his. Everywhere in the house."  
I threw her a smile, tension sliping off my shoulder with the image she brought:  
"You're crazy."  
She gigled but i groaned:  
"What will we do?"  
"I don't know." She told me, still smiling.  
"They can't stay here."  
"We can't throw them out!"  
I rolled my eyes half-heartedly:  
"Here as in "in this world" not as in "in our home"."  
"Oh. That. Yeah. Of course. We should ask how they got here."  
"Go on, then."  
"No, you go."  
"Of course. As usual you throw me to the lions."  
She threw a smile full of mischief but i obtempered anyway and rooted myself before the couch, gathering what little boldness i could:  
"Oï, how did you get here? In this world?"  
"It's those imbecile's fault, Jéna-chan!" Was the imediate answer I got from a voice that sounded horribly close.  
I jumped away from Sanji, who was very likely right in my face, and heard Luffy laugh:  
"It was a great party! We should do it again! But i dunno how we got here. It's a mystery!"  
I couldn't stop the short laught that bursted out of me at his answer but listened to Marco's calm voice anyway. He was surprisingly near, I didn't hear him comming. Those guys were going to be impossible to track for me and i was going to walk all over their feets.  
"We were celebrating our reunion. Ace and Luffy began a fight. I think that it hapanned when they threw me and the chef to the floor. I remember seing Ace's flames and mu own coming to heal those burns."  
"I didn't mean to burn you!"  
I noted vaguely that Marco was investigating the TV's remote next to me, making it float somewhere near the top of my head.  
"I hope none of you idiotic savage burned Robin-chan's precious work! " Was Sanji's sudden intervention.  
"The archeologist, yoï?"  
"We fell right on top of some of her papers. I konw she was working on something new this last few days."  
"What was it?" I was honnestly curious. Robin certainly had a fascinating job. But History and I were ennemies.  
"Something about a civilisation who spoke many different tongues. Much more than we are nowadays. One of the tongues was written in runes and Robin-chan's said they gave power to their tongues."  
"What, is it your powers and the runes, then?" I asked tentatively. It sounded farfeteched and strange for One Piece. I cringed: "You would need to remember the runes."  
"I'm terribly sorry, Jéna-chan! I only remember a few!"  
Niona obviously couldn't wait any longer and picked her way to me, wispering near my ear:  
"What's happening?"  
I turned and stepped away from the floating remote so no one would be bothered by no one.  
"So, apparently, they had a party, Luffy and Ace began a fight. They fell on Marco and Sanji, then all fell on Robin's work about a old civilisation who gave power to their runes. The boys were aflame."  
"I see. So we just need to make that happen again and they'll go home, right?"  
"You think it's the runes?"  
"It's possible, it's One Piece. And right now they are in our world."  
"Well, it'll be hard: they don't remember the runes."  
She cringed just when i heard a great rumbling.  
"Sorry!" Cried simultanelously Ace and Luffy.  
"Very well, i'll cook something."  
"Oh!" I began to gesture frantically toward the kitchen. "Do we have enough to feed the brothers and not die of hunger." I asked my friend. She shrugged.   
"Don't worry, Jéna-chan! I shall be careful!" Sanji declared in a dramatic voice. "I would let those idiots die of starvation like the rats they are before I let you two beautiful ladies eat less than necessary. No! Less than you wish for!"  
My eyes were wide while I waited a moment to hear him go in the kitchen before speaking:  
"Is he gone?"  
"He is." Smiled my friend. "What did he say?"  
"That the boys could die starving like rats before we had less to eat than what we selfishly wanted. He is violent. And weird. Isn't it his thing to not let people starve?"  
"Why, yes it is." She threw a worried look the kitchen's, or his really, way.  
Dinner was delicious and Sanji was able to feed us all confortably: Ace and Luffy got double rations while Sanji's and Marco's were simply larger than what i was used to see. Then again they were fighter and sailor of a completly different level than anyone in this world: obvously they ate more like super-human with a high metabolism. Heck, our own eating habits, that of two thin and not athletic at all girls, actually worried them. To sleep, i forbade Sanji the use of my bed, as did Niona, and had him content himself with our énormous bean bag. Marco, who was by far the most normal and not a known pervet, got my bed. And since only one of those giant could fit the bed, Ace and Luffy got the couch were they tangled their legs together before falling asleep at each end. Niona and I took her bed.  
I took a moment to myself under the shower before going to bed. I panicked, cold shivers racing down my back and my whole body shaking. I calmed down only enough to be stressed and planned. I forgot and planned again before getting out with...a clearer spirit? Serene? I'm not sure.

I rubbed furiously my eyes, annoyed by the feeling of them burning and their tics making the skin and mucsle jump. I had gone to sleep early. I ddn't work on this for that long either. They shouldn't be this tired. I let a sigh escape me and gave up for a moment. Trying to breath deeply and relax. Before screaming and swearing became the only way to calm down. My eyes fell on the runes Sanji had reproduced on paper for us. Strangely, i Knew from the beginin that I had seen them before. But no matter how hard i concentrated like now, i couldn't remember.  
I sat up suddenly, the memory comming back. My eyes were wide as I remembered that I had seen them on another paper or two. On wich Niona and I had drawn them. I invented them and Niona perfected the rought drawnings I had done then. Quickly, i took the file out of the drawer and found the few papers corresponding with the rune's creation. One was my doing, each runes written next to its corresponding letter of the alphabet while two other were of Niona's hand, the runes beautifully recrafted on the white page to match Sanji's work. My mind was spinning with the question this brought: how could I have invented runes that existed in another world?  
And now, what do we do with that? Did I have to create a circle of runes or something?  
"I found them!" I cried for everyone to hear. "I did it! They're here! All of them! Perfect match to Sanji's!"  
Immediately, they all joined me at my desk. Niona didn't need to see clearly the papers above someone's invisible shoulder to recognise them:  
"Isn't it what we did for your novel?"  
"Yes and I don't understand either!"  
"What are you talking about, yoï?" Asked Marco while the papers began to float.  
One of the page began to be the price of a tug of war before it was suddenly taken back. I heard Ace swear while Sanji threatened the brothers.  
"I created those runes with Niona's help to use in my novel." I hesitated before speaking again. "What do we do now?"  
"Can you make a circle of it? Like the archeologist?"  
"Probably?"  
"Then do that. And we'll go home."  
I hesitated a moment before turning to my computer's screen again and getting the digital copies and a white page to draw on. I needed one hour only to make a first rough draft and one more for Niona to work her magic. I still didn't understand how those runes, who never had power before, could get them home.  
"Tomorrow we go were you lot apeared and get you homme!" Declared my friend with a wide, giddy smile.  
Immediately, Luffy took her in his arms, laughting and singing hapily about their return. I laughed right along side him when he began to say he would have a new nakama because Niona could make the "cool drawings Robin liked". However, shock strangled my laughter in my throat when I heard the argument that followed:  
"Yeah, well, we'll get Jéna! And she's way better because she invented the runes!"  
"What?! No, we can't separate Jéna and Niona! They're sisters, stupid Ace!"  
"Yes, we can. It'll be like you and I, stupid!"  
"But i want both Jéna and Niona!"  
"What!? Don't be selfish! I'm sure they want to be with pops anyway: he's an emperor, you're just a crybaby!"  
"Not true! I'll be the pirate king!"  
My cheeks were aching, i was smilling so wide! Niona didn't even know what she was missing! I had to tell her later.  
"I will not let those two precious and delicate ladies in the dirty hands of ruffians like the Shirohige!"  
"Ruffians, yoï?"  
"What!? Repeat!? Say that to my face!"  
"Brutal ruffians, ill-mannered and stupid !"  
"Oï!" I cried when the low table moved brusqly. "No fighting!"  
"Whatever you want, darling Jéna-chan."  
"Weakling. Wipped."  
"Marco, don't let them fight. At least not inside, please! Niona is even in the middle."  
Immediately, my friend moved behind me with a worried face: she hadn't understood that they really were fighting until now.  
"Go outside. Now, yoï. Or I'm sendding you there through the window."  
The door oppened and closed violently, making me jump.  
"They really got out to fight?" I asked, suprised that they would bother. A bit worried too.  
I should have made them stop all together.  
"They're just a bit hight strung. Missing home and the fighting."  
"And the endless sea." I smiled as i remembered my own dreams and memories." And the new isle. The dear people too?"  
I trhew an embarassed smile his way. Throught i could be smiling at nothing for all i knew.  
"Yep."  
"So, what happened, exactly?" Asked my friend.  
My mouth fell oppen in amused shock. The situation was ridiculous. I giggled and made a sign for her to follow me to the couch so i could tell her this tale.  
At the end, we decided to only remember that Luffy wanted us in his crew and maybe Ace as well if he didn't say that to fight his brother.

"Nio."  
"Hum?" Was my only form of half-hearted acknowledgement.  
I gave her the stick:  
"You draw."  
"Why? Why me alone?"  
"I will help but you are the master so you lead."  
"I'll help." Intervened Marco's voice while a stick began to float next to me.  
"Me too!"  
"No!" I almost screamed, feeling amused dread and a lot of sympathy for Nami. "Marco can help but it's very serious, very hard, very important and very boring Luffy. So try to have fun in this world while we do that: you're going home very soon. Sanji, you look after those lovely idiots."  
Luffy laught, obvously going farther, while Sanji began to lament aloud that i didn't call him lovely.  
Niona cringed at the sight of all the mud at her feet:  
"Mmm, mud, great."  
"Easy drawing. I said before smirking. Do you want to try a mud mask?"  
"No, urgh. But don't think that I don't remember you doing it!" She smiled back while drawing the line of the circle.  
"Remember not to finish it or..."  
"Or we'll break it while we draw the runes, i know."  
After that we continued to draw peacefully: we were using my book as rules book for this circle. And in the book's fantasy world, i had made it so the runes and the magic were quite complex and difficult to use. The runes had to be drawn to perfection, any errors proving to be deadly, and you had to respect a few rules like to not break the circle or to place yourself at a very precise point.  
I let out a suprised yelp when i suddendly found myself floating in the air, a warm and large, but invisible, arm lifting me up in the air to place me in a spot of runes i hadn't seen being made. Niona drew the last runes rapidly while the arm held me in place. Locking me here less i broke that part of the circle, and with it all our work.  
"What are you doing? "I breathed, incapable to believe my eyes.  
"They're taking us with them!" Exclamed my friend, bursting with excitement.  
"Surprise, yoï."   
He took back the stick, going back to the task at hand. Ace and Luffy were made to stand in their own part of the circle, which was an endeavor in itself, before locking Sanji, Niona and finally Marco inside of it.   
"So....Now, what?" Asked Ace, neither he nor his little brother could quite stand still in the tiny circle and kept making a mess of prints in the tiny space.   
"Flame on." I instructed imediatly. "Try to touch the runes whithout erasing them."  
"Nothing's happening." Niona told me, eyes squinting towars them. "Maybe hold hands since you were all in contacts the first time?"  
I could hear Ace grumble at that one but there was no protestation outright as we all held hands. I was more than happy to not hold Sanji's, who swooned just at the oportunity with my friend, and ended up holding Ace's and Luffy's hand. The Kid made me laught as he kept balancing our hands back and forth.  
"Still nothing." Said Sanji with seriousness.  
"Jéna, is there something else needed to make those work in your book?" Aske my friend.  
"Actual magical power?" I said with sarcasm. "And chants."  
"Try a chant!" She asked eagerly.  
"That's ridiculous!" I splutered. "They didn't need one to end up here!"  
"Try! Come on!"  
"Allright, Allright! Let me think, geez." I let out in a groan. -  
I took a moment to try of a few things. Obviously i had to carry the meaning perfectly and cover all our need as well as be ceremonial enough for it to mean anything.   
Words have power if you gie it to them.   
"I have it." I said before taking a deep breathe. All my pride was going to die. "Circle of lines by our will be door. Circle of words from our souls carry power. Links of old be of present and path once taken be taken again. Travel be of souls and bodies. Here we are, There we will be."  
I cringed and kept my eyes firmly on the floor. Here goes the last of my courage. Worse, nothing was happening.  
"I'll remember that one, Nio." I growled lowly.  
"But we did everything perfectly!" Protested Ace.  
I jumped when i felt his hand hold mine more strongly, worried he forget he was still holding onto the fragile earth girl. Yet when i turned toward the empty air, the hold had already relaxed.   
Had that been a rassuring squeeze?  
"Oh, whoa! Look! Look!"  
I turned around again but i was blinded by bright light. Or was it that there was nothing to see anymore?

When I woke up, Niona and me were in an unknown, to us, hospital. The medic was rassuring and kind as he explained to us that we were fine and filled our files.   
When we asked were we were, here was his answer:  
" We are at East-Cross City. It's the first City on the Red Line by the passage into Grand Line and the nearest Isle is Loguetown. In short we're in East Blue."  
Red Line? Loguetown? East Blue? How was this possible? What had happened? 


End file.
